That Night
by fanmyeonie
Summary: Joonmyeon tak menyangka, kabur dari rumah malah membuatnya mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga KRISHO, boyxboy, fluff berkelebihan, typos, DLDR!


Seorang laki –laki mungil merapatkan jaket tipisnya saat merasakan hembusan angin malam Seoul menusuk tulangnya. Kakinya ia goyangkan kedepan kebelakang untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang dirasakannya. Matanya menelusuri pemandangan dihadapannya. Hanya ada beberapa orang disana. Tentu saja, sekarang sudah mau memasuki musim dingin lagipula jam telah menunjukkan jam 10 malam, orang – orang pasti lebih memilih bergelung di balik selimut hangat mereka ketimbang berkeliaran di luar rumah.

Lelaki mungil itu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya, ia menyesal telah meninggalkan rumahnya hanya karena pertengkarannya dengan ayahnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ayahnya benar – benar membuatnya kesal kali ini, belum lagi kakaknya yang ikut – ikutan mencampuri urusannya, dirinya yang memang kekanak-kanakkan, langsung saja memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah.

"Ughh... seharusnya aku membawa jaket yang lebih tebal." gerutunya seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia pikir duduk – duduk saja hanya akan menambah dingin saja, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk jalan –entah kemana– agar menghalau angin masuk dalam tubuhnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya sambil sibuk memikirkan sesuatu hingga ia tidak sadar telah masuk sebuah gang yang gelap dan juga sempit.

Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludahnya saat melihat tempat dia berada sekarang, oke ini hal yang sangat gawat, pertama, ia takut akan gelap, kedua, ia juga takut dengan tempat yang sempit, ia tidak tahu bahaya apa yang akan menghampirinya.

'tenang Kim Joonmyeon, tak ada apapun disini.' Ia mencoba menenangkan hatinya tapi ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, semakin mempercepat langkahnya setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Jujur ia lebih takut manusia yang bisa berbuat macam – macam daripada hantu.

Suara langkah kaki itu ternyata berasal dari arah yang berlawanan dengan dirinya, ia mencoba melihat siapa seseorang tersebut, seorang lelaki tua, sepertinya seumuran dengan ayahnya, entahlah dia tidak begitu peduli, sedang berjalan sambil sempoyongan, dalam beberapa detik Joonmyeon tahu lelaki itu tersebut sedang mabuk, ia semakin ketakutan mengingat kelakuan – kelakuan para ahjussi itu ketika sedang mabuk di berita – berita yang ia sering dengar.

'semoga Ahjussi itu tidak menyadari kehadiranku, ya Tuhan...' doa Joonmyeon dalam hati, tapi sayangnya doa Joonmyeon belum terkabulkan, karena sekarang ahjussi itu malah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Eung?" Ahjussi itu mencoba melihatnya sambil menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu. "Sedang apa wanita manis disini malam – malam?" Ia yang tadinya ketakutan langsung merasa kesal, ia tahu lelaki itu sedang mabuk tapi hey tidak bisakah ahjussi itu melihat bahwa ia adalah seorang laki –laki?

"Yaa ahjussi! Aku ini lelaki tahu." ucap Joonmyeon kesal.

"Masa sih? Aigoo anak jaman sekarang bisa sekali berbohong ya, mana ada laki-laki secantik dirimu." ucap Ahjussi itu sambil mengeluarkan senyum genitnya, yang membuat bulu kuduk Joonmyeon meremang seketika.

"Aku ini beneran laki – laki tahu!" ujar Joonmyeon masih dengan nada kesal.

"Mana sini coba Ahjussi lihat kau ini laki – laki atau wanita." Ahjussi itu mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Joonmyeon, tanpa sadar tubuh Joonmyeon mundur ke belakang perlahan.

'Ya Tuhaan... Aku tau aku bersalah pada ayahku, tapi kumohon selamatkan aku kali ini.' sepertinya doa Joonmyeon kali ini terkabulkan, karena ia melihat sosok seorang laki – laki yang kelihatannya lebih kuat darinya berjalan melewati mereka, tapi tunggu – tunggu, melewati? Ya lelaki itu hanya melewatinya saja bahkan tak ada niatan untuk menolongnya sekalipun.

"YA KAU!" teriak Joonmyeon merasa kesal pada lelaki – lekaki itu yang hanya berjalan melewatinya.

Teriakan Joonmyeon membuat Ahjussi itu seketika menghentikan tangannya yang akan 'menggerayangi' tubuh Joonmyeon, sedangkan si laki – laki yang diteriakki Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya. Joonmyeon melihat lelaki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kupingnya, sepertinya ia sedang mendengarkan musik, lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, lalu barulah ia melihat ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Kau memanggilku?" ujar lelaki itu sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja bodoh!" kalau ini adalah komik, sudah terdapat empat segitiga siku – siku di dahinya. "Siapa lagi selain engkau yang berada disini!" lelaki itu hanya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah si Ahjussi seraya memberinya tatapan seperti 'ahjussi itu'.

Joonmyeon mendelikan matanya kesal, "Kenapa kau tak menolongku?" lelaki itu hanya menaikan bahunya pelan, "Kau tak meminta bantuanku." Oke ia merasa lelaki ini adalah lelaki dingin yang tak punya perasaan, tidak bisakah lelaki itu melihat bahwa dirinya sedang membutuhkan pertolongan?

"Kau tahu jelas aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu!"

"Lohh? Aku pikir kau sedang bersenang – senang dengan Ahjussi itu." ujar laki – laki itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

Rasanya Joonmyeon ingin menendang lelaki itu ke luar angkasa sana, dari sudut mana pun kelihatan jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang membutuhkan pertolongan, dari sudut mana coba ia kelihatan sedang bermain dengan si Ahjussi

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh!"

Sedangkan si pelaku utama a.k.a si Ahjussi hanya bisa bengong menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka berdua, merasa dicuekki saja oleh mereka berdua, Ahjussi itu mulai kesal.

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak Ahjussi itu menengahi pertengkaran oleh dua orang dihadapannya yang tak akan selesai – selesai.

"Hey anak muda," tunjuknya kepada lelaki itu. "Kalau memang kau tak punya urusan dengannya, biar aku bawa anak ini." Ahjussi itu mulai menarik lengan kanan Joonmyeon, sedangkan Joonmyeon membelakkan matanya karena kelakuan lelaki itu, ia berusaha melepaskan tangan kirinya, tapi sayangnya tenaga Ahjussi itu terlalu kuat.

Tiba – tiba saja Joonmyeon merasa tangan kirinya di tarik oleh seseorang, tangan kanannya pun lepas dari genggaman sang Ahjussi, tapi sayang tubuhnya sedikit oleng, untungnya saja sebelum tubuhnya benar – benar jatuh ke tanah, seseorang menarik pinggangnya, membuat tubuh Joonmyeon jatuh kedalam kedekapan seseorang yang menolongnya.

Joonmyeon mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang menolongnya, ternyata laki - laki yang tadi, ia sudah menebak sebenarnya, siapa lagi memangnya selain laki – laki itu disini, Joonmyeon memperhatikan dengan jelas wajah lelaki itu, karena tadi begitu gelap sehingga ia tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya, ia tak menyangka wajah lelaki itu ternyata tampan sekali.

"Ya ahjussi, sebaiknya kau cepat – cepat pulang saja, istrimu pasti sudah menunggumu, lagipula aku tak mau menghajar seorang Ahjussi." Suara lelaki itu menyadarkan Joonmyeon dari lamunannya memandangi wajah lelaki itu, beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu masih memeluk pinggangnya, wajahnya memerah seketika.

Sang Ahjussi yang tidak terima 'mangsanya(?)' diambil, mulai melayangkan tinjunya ke arah lelaki itu, tapi dengan sigap lelaki itu menahan tinju Ahjussi dengan tangan kananya lalu menghempaskannya ke tanah sehingga membuat Ahjussi itu terjatuh,

Ahjussi yang merasa dirinya akan kalah segera bangkit dari jatuhnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Huh, dasar Ahjussi menyebalkan," dengusnya sebal setelah melihat sang Ahjussi yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, ia mulai memerhatikan lelaki mungil yang sedari tadi berada didekapannya, memeriksa apakah ada luka ditubuhnya, tanpa sengaja mata mereka berdua bertemu, mereka saling bertatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sampai Joonmyeon tersadar bahwa pinggangnya masih saja dipeluk oleh lelaki itu.

"Ahh ma-maafkan aku tapi bisakah kau eungg melepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku?" ucap Joonmyeon tergugup, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menjadi tergugup, sontak lelaki yang berada dihapannya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf.. Aku tak seng-"

**KRIUKKK**

Sebelum lelaki itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara berbunyi dalam perut Joonmyeon , sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya pelan sambil mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya.

**xoxogirls**

"Jadi katamu siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengigit sepotong burger ditangannya, ia dan Joonmyeon sedang menikmati burger di sebuah taman dekat restaurant burger, setelah insiden suara perut Joonmyeon tadi, lelaki itu mengajak Joonmyeon untuk makan, setelah tahu bahwa Joonmyeon pergi dari rumah dan tidak bawa uang sepersen pun.

"Hmm... Hakhuu Khhim eum Joohnmyehoon (Aku Kim Joonmyeon)."ucap Joonmyeon sambil berusaha mengunyah potongan besar daging dihadapannya, ia tahu ia tidak sopan dengan seseorang yang telah menolongnya tapi apa boleh buat, ia benar benar sedang kelaparan.

Lelaki itu segera memberi air kepada Joonmyeon agar lelaki itu tidak tersedak nantinya, melihat dari cara makannya yang buas (?) itu.

"Telan dulu makananmu baru bicara."

"Hehehe, maafkan aku, aku Kim Joonmyeon, dan umurku 18 tahun." ujar Joonmyeon sambil mengeluarkan senyum khasnya a.k.a senyum angelicnya

Lelaki itu sedikit terpana melihat senyuman bocah dihadapannya, iya lelaki itu menganggap Joonmyeon sebagai bocah, melihat kelakuan Joonmyeon yang masih seperti anak kecil.

"Aku Kr..." lelaki itu menghentikan sebentar ucapannya. "Aku Wu Yifan, dan umurku 25 tahun, salam kenal Joonmyeon."

"Wu Yifan? Kau orang China?" Joonmyeon menghentikan acara makannya sebentar lalu menatap wajah Yifan.

"Ya! Aku ini lebih tua darimu 7 tahun, panggil aku hyung, kau bahkan mengatai aku bodoh tadi, dan ya kau benar aku orang China."

"Maafkan aku hyung, habisnya hyung malah melewati aku begitu saja tadi." ujar Joonmyeon merasa sedikit bersalah, hanya sedikit karena ia merasa Yifan juga salah.

"Hmm, itu juga kesalahanku sih, aku memang suka marah saat ada yang mengangguku ketika aku memikirkan lirik dari lagu yang kubuat, aku juga sering tidak memperhatikan sesuatu disekitarku, dan lagi aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk karena suatu hal, jadi maafkan aku Joonmyeon, aku malah berkata tidak sopan bukannya segera menolongmu." ujar Yifan panjang lebar, sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, beberapa detik kemudian Joonmyeon tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu hyung, kau seorang composer?" tanya Joonmyeon antusias, Yifan hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Bagus! Kita bisa buat duet yang hebat hyung, kau yang membuat lagunya lalu aku yang akan menyanyikannya." ujar Joonmyeon semangat, Yifan tertawa pelan mendengar keantusiasan Joonmyeon.

"Cita – citamu menjadi penyanyi ya? Jadi pasti kau kabur dari rumah karena ayahmu tak mengizinkanmu menjadi seorang penyanyi?" tebak Yifan langsung, Joonmyeon menundukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Yifan, sayangnya faktanya seperti itu.

"Kenapa hyung bisa tahu?" ujar Joonmyeon pelan, dalam beberapa detik Joonmyeon yang tadinya semangat langsung berubah menjadi Joonmyeon yang lesu, Yifan lagi – lagi tertawa pelan melihat perubahan sifat Joonmyeon.

"Hmm kau tahu kenapa aku berkeliaran di malam dingin seperti ini?" Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk, merasa sedikit tertarik dengan cerita Yifan.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Alasanku sama sepertimu, aku kabur dari rumah." mata Joonmyeon sedikit membulat saat mendengar penuturan Yifan, ia tak menyangka di umur segitu, seseorang akan pergi dari rumah ketika tertimpa masalah, yah dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Yifan juga sih. Yifan mulai melanjutkan ceritanya ketika melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang penasaran.

"Ayahku melarangku untuk menjadi composer lagi, ia memintakku untuk melanjutkan perusahannya, ia memintaku menjadi CEO menggantikan dirinya."

"Heh kenapa kau tak mau hyung? Kau bisa menjadi kaya ketika menjadi CEO, kau akan mendapatkan apapun hal yang kamu." ujar Joonmyeon berbinar – binar sambil membayangkan seseuatu yang entahlah Yifan tidak tahu, Yifan lagi – lagi tertawa mendengar kata – kata Joonmyeon yang terlihat polos itu, ia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia tertawa melihat kelakuan Joonmyeon.

"Tapi itu bukan impianku Joonmyeon," tanpa sadar tangan besar Yifan mengacak pelan rambut hitam kecoklatan Joonmyeon, membuat pipi Joonmyeon memerah. Ia menundukkan palanya lalu mulai menghabiskan sisa burger ditangannya.

"Joonmyeon?" Joonmyeon mendongak ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Yifan. "Kau mau menjadi penyanyi bukan? Menyanyilah untukku." Yifan mengambil gitar yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

"Menanyi? Disini?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Hyung yakin tak akan menggangu yang lain?"

"Tidak akan Joonmyeon, atau kau takut untuk menyanyi didepan orang lain?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi-"

"Kalau begitu menyanyilah." dengan cepat Yifan memotong ucapannya, jari – jari panjangnya mulai mempetik senar – senar gitar kesayangannya, Joonmyeon yang merasa kalah mau tak mau menuruti keinginan Yifan.

"Baiklah, tapi aku mau menyanyi Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." tangan Yifan berhenti mendengar kata – kata Joonmyeon. "Kau yakin umurmu itu 17 tahun?" sindir Yifan, sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aku tak mau menyanyi jika tidak memakai lagu itu." sedangkan Yifan hanya mengalah lalu mulai menciptakan nada – nada lagu Twinkle Twinkle Little Star dari gitarnya.

**Twinkle, twinkle, little star**

**How I wonder what you are**

**Up above the world so high**

**Like a diamond in the sky**

**Twinkle, twinkle little star**

**How I wonder what you are**

**When the blazing sun is gone**

**When he nothing shines upon**

**Then you show your little light**

**Twinkle, twinkle, all the night**

**Twinkle, twinkle, little star**

**How I wonder what you are**

Joonmyeon tersenyum bahagia setelah mengakhiri nyanyiannya, dia memang selalu merasa bahagia ketika saat bernyanyi, ia meraskan beban hidupnya akan berkurang dengan bernyanyi. Yifan yang melihat Joonmyeon tersenyum, ikut melengkukngkan senyumnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia Joonmyeon," ujar Yifan, Joonmyeon mendongakan kepalanya melihat bintang – bintang yang bertebaran di atas langit sana.

"Aku memang akan merasa bahagia saat bernyanyi, aku merasa kesedihanku, masalhku, beban hidupku akan berkurang hanya dengan bernyanyi, jika aku bernyanyi dengan bahagia aku yakin orang – orang yang sedang bersedih akan menjadi bahagia." ujar Joonmyeon sambil menutup matanya pelan, entah kenapa Yifan seperti melihat sosok malaikat dihadapannya.

"Tapi aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa mewujudkannya atau tidak." Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, senyum sedih terlampir diwajahnya.

Tiba – tiba saja angin kencang berhembus ke arah mereka berdua, Joonmyeon memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika angin itu masuk ke tubuhnya, Yifan bangkit dari duduknya lalu melepaskan jaketnya dan melampirkannya pada tubuh mungil Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon hendak protes tapi Yifan terlebih dahulu meletakan jarinya dimulut Joonmyeon.

Yifan menunduk, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Joonmyeon, kedua tangannya ia letakkan pada pipi Joonmyeon, mencoba memberi kehangatan dari tangannya, "Joonmyeon, dengar, impianmu itu begitu mulia, kau pasti bisa mewujudkannya, dan lagi suaramu itu sangat indah, kau pasti bisa mwejudkan impianmu." Ujar Yifan sambil mengeluarkan senyum tulusnya, jujur bisa dihitung berapa kali Yifan tersenyum tulus didalam hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar Joonmyeon memeluk leher Yifan, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Yifan, Yifan sedikit kaget saat merasakan lengan mungil Joonmyeon memeluk tubuhnya, Joonmyeon membisikkan seseuatu ditelinganya

"Hyung, aku menyukaimu, aku tau aku aneh, aku langsung menyukai seseorang yang baru kutemui, dan dalam beberapa jam aku sudah menyukainya, tapi aku serius menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku hyung." Joonmyeon menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Yifan, sedangkan Yifan hanya tersenyum pelan mendengar pengakuan Joonmyeon, tangan besarnya mengelus pelan rambut Joonmyeon. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya dengan lelaki mungil yang ada didekapannya, Joonmyeon hanya menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Yifan yang ada dihadapannya, ia merasa malu karena memeluk seseorang dengan sembarangan.

"Joonmyeon, tatap aku." Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mau, aku merasa malu karena telah memeluk seseorang sembarangan." Joonmyeon merasakan tangan Yifan memegang dagunya, lalu membuatnya menatap berhadapan dengan mata elang Yifan.

"Joonmyeon, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu... tapi setelah kau berhasil mewujudkan keinginanmu." Joonmyeon membelakan matanya, ia merasa hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

"Kau tahu hyung hal itu tak akan bisa kulakukan, ayahku saja tidak mendukungku," senyum sedih mulai terlihat di wajah Joonmyeon. "Ayahmu bukannya tak mendukungmu Joonmyeon, menjadi penyanyi bukanlah hal yang mudah, ayahmu hanya tak mau kau menyesali keputusanmu nanti, makanya kau harus berusaha keras untuk mewujudkannya dan membuat ayahmu bangga." Yifan mengacak rambut Joonmyeon pelan, "Saat itu barulah aku akan menjadi kekasihmu, bagaimana?" Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengar kata – kata Yifan, lalu mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya.

"Nah sekarang, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumahmu, ayah dan ibumu pasti sudah khawatir." Joonmyeon beranjak dari duduknya, lalu mulai berdiri dihadapan Yifan "Bagaimana denganmu hyung?" ujar Joonmyeon khawatir dengan keadan Yifan nantinya, "Tenang saja, aku ini sudah dewasa, tak akan ada om – om yang menggangguku." ucap Yifan sedikit menggoda Joonmyeon,tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Joonmyeon, lalu mereka mulai berjalan menuju rumah Joonmyeon, tapi tiba – tiba saja Joonmyeon menghentikkan langkah kakinya, membuatnya ikut – ikutan menghentikkan langkah kakinya.

"Hyung... kau akan menepati janjimu kan?" Yifan hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyeon, ia menghampiri Joonmyeon, dan dengan cepat ia mencium dahi Joonmyeon, membuat Joonmyeon terkaget.

"Tentu saja, makanya kau juga harus berusaha keras, nah sekarang ayo kita pulang." Joonmyeon menganggukan kepalanya cepat dan mulai berjalan di sebelah Yifan.

**THE END**

a/n Ada yang mau ngasih ide buat judulnya?


End file.
